


New Friends

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, Friendship, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair want to do something nice for their neighbor who is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Title** : New Friends  
 **Type** : Slash Established Relationship  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Word Count** : 3963  
 **Summary** : Jim and Blair want to do something nice for their neighbor who is lonely.  
 **Warnings** : Sappy

** New Friends **

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Newfriends_zps4d996276.jpg.html)

“Hey, Jim, have you noticed that Mr. Tomas in 302 hasn’t had anyone over lately? In fact, I can’t remember the last time I saw him. Have you seen him?” Blair asked, suddenly a little worried.

“I haven’t seen him in at least a month, but his mail is always gone, so I guess that’s a good sign. I wonder what’s going on. They’re usually getting ready for the Greek Festival by now. I haven’t seen any of his friends come by,” Jim pointed out. 

“Why don’t we stop by his apartment and just see if he’s all right. We can take something over to him and make sure he’s fine,” Blair suggested. 

Jim smiled. “Why don’t you make up your famous pound cake and we’ll take it to him?”

“That’s a great idea, Jim. I’ll make it now.”

Jim started cleaning the loft. He was sweeping the floors with the dust mop while Blair was working hard in the kitchen. Jim loved when Blair cooked or baked. The loft smelled so good. The pound cake that Blair made had tons of eggs and butter in it. It was delicious. Jim was certain that Mr. Tomas would love it, too. Jim hoped he was all right. Jim had known him since Jim moved into the loft. Mr. Tomas was very good to him after his divorce from Carolyn. Jim wished to help the older gentleman out in much the same way. 

Once the pound cake was cool enough to carry, they wrapped it and headed over to 302. Both men were a little nervous, since they hadn’t seen him in so long. Jim knocked on the door once they arrived and it was opened by Mr. Tomas. 

“Hello, Mr. Tomas. We were worried about you, we hadn’t seen you in a few days and wanted to check in on you and bring you some homemade pound cake,” Blair said. 

Mr. Tomas opened his door a little wider and said, “Come in.” He turned and walked into his apartment without even seeing if the two men were following him. Jim eyeballed Blair to let him know that something was up. Blair gave him a knowing look and they walked into the apartment. 

Jim was surprised at how clean it was. The older man was all by himself and didn’t ever seem to have company, so Jim didn’t expect it to look this nice. Everything was in its place and there was no clutter at all. 

“Sit down, Jim and Blair. It’s nice that you came by to check on me. I would say I’m not as alone as I thought I was. I’ve been feeling sorry for myself for about two weeks now. The Greek Festival is coming up and all of my friends are gone now, so there is no one to go with me.”

Blair just sat there and didn’t know what to say. So he just asked, “When is the Greek Festival?”

“In two weeks. I was supposed to make some Baklava for it, but I bowed out.” The older man looked sort of depressed and tired. 

Jim said, “We both make Baklava, we could help you if you’d like. We could even go to the Festival with you if you’d like us to.” Jim gave him one of his smiles that pleased everyone, but it didn’t look like it was going to work for Mr. Tomas.

“I don’t expect my neighbors to take over where my friends used to be. I’m just fine, you don’t need to worry.”

“My dad is about your age, Mr. Tomas and he’s very lonely. I just got done telling him the other day that he needs to find a new church to go to, needs to find new friends and then he’ll feel better. He’s been very depressed,” Jim admitted.

Blair glanced over at him and wondered what he was talking about. They had seen William on Sunday and he was fine while they watched the game. _Oh, he’s trying to get Mr. Tomas to take an interest in William._

“What church did he go to, Jim?”

“St. Anthony’s on 32nd Street. But he stopped going because they won’t accept Blair and myself in the church since we’re gay. So, instead he pretends that he likes football so we invite him over every Sunday. He hates football. Or at least he used to. He said he wished he could find a new church to go to, but didn’t know where to start. What church do you go to?” Jim asked. 

“I go to Saint Andrews and as far as I know, they accept anyone in the church. But it’s not Catholic, it’s Greek Orthodox. I wonder if he’d like to go with me for a couple of services and see if it works for him,” Mr. Tomas said. 

Jim was so pleased that Mr. Tomas had taken the bait. “My dad is coming tomorrow for dinner and I wondered if you would like to come for dinner, too. That way you could meet him and see if he’s interested in Saint Andrew’s church.”

“You know what, I might take you up on that, Jim. I’ve been very depressed and lonely. Maybe it would do me good to see someone my own age and make some future plans. Now, all I ask from you and Blair is for you both to call me Nick. It’s short for Nikos. I like Nick much better. My father would be so disappointed in me.” Nick snickered and smiled at the boys. 

“My dad’s name is William and we’ll see you tomorrow night at 6:30. Blair is cooking, so you’re in luck.”

Blair smiled, but he felt like socking Jim in the mouth. He had papers to grade tomorrow night. What in the hell was Jim doing?

“Blair, did you make the pound cake? Is it one of the recipes that has a dozen eggs and a pound of butter?” Nick wondered. 

Blair smiled. “Well, it has eight eggs and a pound of butter. It’s really good, Nick. You’re going to like it. I wish I would have had something to top it with. But we were out of strawberries. If I see some at the store later, I’ll pick some up for you.”

“Oh, Blair, no need. I love pound cake by itself. I don’t need a topping at all.”

“Okay, well, we’ll leave you to your pound cake and see you tomorrow at 6:30,” Jim said as he stood up to leave. Blair followed suit and couldn’t wait to see what in the hell he had missed about William. 

“See you both tomorrow night. Thank you for the invite,” Nick called out as they walked across the hall. 

They no sooner walked in the door and Blair said, “Jesus, I feel like I’m in the Twilight Zone. What’s going on with William?”

Jim smiled and leaned in and kissed his lover. “I’ve noticed that my dad only comes over on Sunday to watch the games, but his heart isn’t in it. He really does hate football, so I’m not surprised. He’s lonely, Blair. He calls me twice a week for no reason, he just wants to talk to me and hear my voice. Usually, I don’t mind, but sometimes we’re busy.”

“Oh my God, that’s why you got off the phone the other night so fast? Jim, we can fool around anytime. You can talk to your dad without worrying about dying from being horny.”

Jim smiled again and said, “I know that, but it would be nice if he found someone that had the same likes and dislikes. He and Nick are just about the same age. My dad is a little younger, but not too much. Dad mentioned the other day that he really misses church and I thought what the hell? That’s why I asked Nick about his church. I figured if they could go to church together, it would be good. Neither of them have any friends to speak of. So, this might just work.”

Blair hugged Jim and said, “You’re a good man. I didn’t even notice about your dad.”

“I’ve known him a long time, Blair. So, I can read his moods and things like that. He and Nick have a lot in common. They both love sweets, love to eat, love the Greek Festival and are lonely. I see them both getting something out of this.”

“But, what about tomorrow night? Your dad isn’t coming.”

Jim laughed. “Oh shit, I have to call and invite him right now. I’m going to tell him it’s for the neighbor who is so depressed. He’ll feel bad and come to see if he can help.”

Jim got on the phone and told his dad just that. In a few moments he hung up the phone and said, “He’s coming. He said he’ll be here at six to help you with anything you need help with.”

Blair was so tickled that the plan was working so far. “Jim, did you notice that Nick didn’t have a tree or anything?”

“Maybe that would have made his loneliness worse, Blair. We’ll talk to dad and see if he wants to help him decorate his apartment. Actually, my dad doesn’t have anything up at his house yet, either. They probably associate the holidays with having no friends.”

“Jim, I feel horrible. We need to help both of them decorate their homes. They both need trees. Could we ask them if we could pick a tree out for them tomorrow night?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Blair.”

“And what am I making for dinner tomorrow night?” Blair wondered. 

“How about beef stew? It’s fairly easy, am I right?” 

“Yeah, are you going to help me cook? Because it’s your plan and I expect some help, man.”

“Consider it done, Blair. I love helping you in the kitchen, anyhow.”

Both men were just a little nervous about the following evening.

*

Blair was in the kitchen cooking when there was a knock on the door. Blair went and opened it and saw William standing there almost two hours early. “William, come on in. What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Blair, Jimmy figured out that I don’t like football, didn’t he?” William was wearing a big smile, so Blair knew that William wasn’t upset at all. “I’m not angry or anything. Is this neighbor lonely, too?”

“Yes, William, he is. He stopped going to church and he misses the services. He stopped going to the Greek Festival, because he’s all alone and associates that with friends and family. Did I mention he was a Greek man? His name is Nick Tomas. He’s really nice, and he would love to invite you to services at his church. You both miss the friendships you have at church, so you should go with him, William. You could also help him get ready for the Greek Festival. He’s supposed to make Baklava for it and he’s given up on that, too. At the very least, you both could go to the festival, even if Nick doesn’t make any Baklava.”

“I would gladly help him make the Baklava, if it meant we’d go to the actual festival. I love to eat and love the dancing so much. It’s a very rich culture and I think I might like checking his church out. I don’t have to keep going if I don’t like it. I’ve always heard that Catholic and Greek Orthodox are quite like each other.”

Blair said, “Sit here at the table while I cook in the kitchen, William. Now, I have something else to ask you. Why isn’t your house decorated for Christmas?”

William thought on it a moment before he answered, “Probably because I’m all alone. There is no one to enjoy it but myself and it doesn’t seem worth the bother.”

“Jim is hoping that you’ll help Nick decorate his apartment and maybe we could all go over and decorate your place, too.”

“I’m game for whatever you two think up. I like the attention,” William teased. “You know what? I’m going to ask him if he’s game for decorating my house this weekend. He might have something to do, but otherwise, it gives us both something to look forward to.”

“That would be nice, William. I think it would be so special to make Baklava with him, too.”

“Maybe we should focus on baking instead of decorating the house. That’s not a big deal to me. No one really comes over to the house anyhow. I’d like to get rid of the house and move into an apartment like this. It would be so much nicer and easier to take care of,” William pointed out. 

“You know what? There’s an apartment here in this building that’s without stairs. It’s all on one floor. It’s on the 2nd floor with no loft bedroom. It could be perfect for you. I saw the owner the other day and he told me to tell anyone that might be interested. I guess it’s a really good price,” Blair said. 

“I could sell my house easily. I have real estate agents coming by to ask if I’d sell it all the time. But, I wonder if Jimmy would mind me living so close to him. He might not like this idea at all. In fact, if he had thought about it, he would have mentioned it to me himself.”

“William, talk to him about it tonight. I’m sure he’ll tell you what he thinks. He doesn’t usually have trouble conveying the message.”

“I will, Blair. Thank you for thinking of me. And this way if Nick and I become good friends we would be closer to each other. I hope Jimmy doesn’t mind.”

Blair was still cooking while they talked and was almost done making dinner. Now it was time to start dessert. He was making cheesecake. Jim’s favorite. 

An hour later, when Jim came through the door he asked, “Cheesecake, Chief?”

“I told you it was his favorite, William. You and I don’t even get a hello, but the cheesecake gets a notice right away.” Blair smiled as Jim hugged his dad and then came in and hugged him next. 

“What’s the occasion for the cheesecake, Chief?”

“No reason, I just felt like making it,” Blair answered, with a smile on his face. 

“All right, I feel like I’m watching the old I Love Lucy episodes. What have you and Ethel been up to?” Jim teased. 

William started laughing and said, “You can’t fool this one, Blair. I knew he would see through it right away.”

“William would like to sell his house and move into the apartment on the 2nd floor that’s for sale, here.” Blair figured if he just spit it out, it would be best. 

“You want to sell your house?” Jim inquired. 

“I’m tired of being in that big old house all by myself. Even Sally has retired and I can’t keep it up myself anymore. I was hoping to find an apartment, but Blair told me about an apartment here in this building that the owner told him about. I told him I had to ask what you would think about having your dad live in the same building.”

“It’s fine with me. Seriously, I think the house will sell fast in the neighborhood it’s in. And then you’ll make friends in this building. There are a lot of older folks that live here. It’s fine with me, Dad.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. Blair, do you know how to get a hold of the owner of the building?”

Blair went into the office and brought out a card with a number on it. “All you have to do is ask to see it.” Blair handed the card to William and William smiled. 

“Nick is going to be here any minute, why not wait until tomorrow to ask about the place?” Jim asked. 

“Okay. I’ll call him first thing in the morning and see if I can have a look at it tomorrow,” William stated, happily. 

Jim went in to wash up and while he was in there, Nick came to the door. Blair opened it up and welcomed their guest. “Nick, it’s so good to see you. This is William Ellison. William, this is Nick Tomas. I just know you two will have a lot in common.”

Nick shook hands with William and said, “It’s very good to meet you, William. When they said you were my age, they lied. You’re much younger than me.”

“I’m seventy, Nick, how old are you?”

“I’m seventy-six. I guess we’re not that far apart in age. You just look much better than me,” Nick teased. 

“Must be in my genes, it’s sure not from anything I’ve done. Where is Jimmy, Blair?”

Jim walked out at that moment and said, “Hello, Dad. Hello, Nick. It’s good to see both of you here. Doesn’t dinner smell delicious? And Blair has outdone himself with the cheesecake for dessert. I love cheesecake.”

“We never would have known,” William kidded, making Nick snicker and relax a little bit. 

“Dinner is ready, let’s start,” Blair said. He put everything on the table and waited for everyone to sit down. Then he sat and smiled at how well things were going.

Before long, dinner was done and they were on to dessert. William and Nick were getting along famously. Jim was so thrilled that his dad seemed happier and he was very pleased that Nick was happier, too.

“Jimmy and Blair told me about one of the units in this building being for sale and I might try and get it. That way if you wanted to hang out and do things during the week, we’re close to each other.” William couldn’t hold off on the news. 

“Why don’t you call him tonight and see if he can show it this evening? I think it’s 206 that’s for sale. And if I remember right, it’s in really good shape.”

Blair and Jim just sat back and let the two older men talk. William called the manager of the building and he said he’d show it to him in ten minutes. 

“In ten minutes, I might find a new place to live. I’m very excited about that. Do you know if it’s a two bedroom, Nick?”

“I think it is. Mine is just like this one, with the loft bedroom upstairs and one below. I actually would prefer having it all on one floor. But, what can I do? I own this one so it’s cheap living,” Nick explained. 

After the ten minutes were up, they all went downstairs to find Mark Mitchell, the manager, standing in front of 206. “Hi, Nick. Hi, Jim and Blair. This must be William.” He stuck his hand out to shake and William took it in his. 

“It’s very nice of you to show me this place this late in the evening,” William stated. 

“William, it’s only 8:00. I’m still good for a few more hours before I have to give in to sleep. Now, follow me and you can see if this is anything you can work with.”

They all walked in and Jim was surprised at how nice it was. The kitchen was completely redone, the wood floors were shiny, looking like new and the windows were huge. It was a very light and bright apartment. Mark took them into the first bedroom, then the second bedroom and finally the bathroom. Everything was redone in very good taste. “So, what do you think, William?”

“I think I would like to put an offer in on it. It’s got everything I like. All on one floor, beautiful floors and the bathroom and kitchen are redone. I couldn’t find anything bad about this place. I really like it.”

“I brought the paperwork in case you wanted to fill it out. And then you need to take it to the bank tomorrow. Do you need to sell your house first?” Mark asked. 

“No need, I’ll sell it soon enough, anyway. And this place has plenty of room for a lot of my furniture.” William was so thrilled and Jim could see how happy he was, making Jim happy. 

Mark handed the papers to William and said, “Well, call me tomorrow as soon as you hear from the bank and we’ll go from there.”

When the men got back upstairs, William was looking at the paperwork and said, “I hate paperwork.”

“Jim, you are definitely your father’s son.”

Blair and Nick started laughing while Jim and William looked at them in confusion. 

Blair said, “William, I mean because you said you hate paperwork. So does Jim.”

 

At that, both Jim and William laughed too. 

 

“Well, I need to get home, guys. It was so nice meeting you, William. Would you like to go to the Greek Festival with me next week? And if you have the time, we could make some Baklava.”

“Making Baklava sounds wonderful. I would love to go to the festival. I love the food, the rich culture and the dancing. It’ll be fun. I’ll give you my number and we can make plans.” William was so pleased that things had gone as well as they did that night. He liked Nick, also. 

“Thank you so much for dinner tonight, Jim and Blair. I really enjoyed myself and thank you also for inviting William. It’s very nice to meet someone my own age for a change. I’ve been lonely. I think we’ll get along just great,” Nick said, happily. 

“And once Dad gets into his new place, we can all help decorate for Christmas. And if you want, Nick, we can do the same thing with your place,” Jim offered. 

“That would be fantastic, Jim. Thank you. We could decorate mine first, while William is waiting for news about his new apartment. I’ll call William and we’ll set something up. See you soon, William.” They all walked Nick to the door and shook hands before he left. 

When Jim shut the door, William said, “I can’t wait to find out about the apartment. It’s very nice. And I’ll have an extra room for company if anyone needs it.”

“Dad, I’m so glad you’re happy. I’ve been worried about you.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. Things will be fine. I might even start going to his church with him. I needed a friend. I haven’t had one in a long, long time. And thank you, Blair for arranging all of this.”

“I don’t get all of the credit, William. Jim was in on this, too.”

Both men gave William a hug and William grabbed his coat to leave. “I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you what happens, Jimmy.”

“Drive careful, Dad. We’ll talk tomorrow. Be safe.”

“Goodnight, William. Thank you for coming. I had a really good time with both you and Nick.”

When Jim finally closed the door, Jim smiled at him. “That’s the happiest I’ve seen my dad in years.”

“I know, right? I’ve never seen him this adamant about anything. We did a good thing tonight. Both men got something out of this and I for one am very happy about it. Now, if you help me clean up, I’ll let you make love to me,” Blair offered. 

“Sounds like a deal I could never pass up. Thanks for everything, Chief.”

“You are most welcome, Jim.”

The end


End file.
